Electronic cigarettes are used for smoking cessation and substitute for traditional cigarettes. An electronic cigarette available in the market includes a battery rod and an atomizer. When a smoking action is taking place, a battery in the battery rod supplies power to the atomizer, driving heating wires to emit heat, and thus tobacco tar is atomized and smoke is further produced as a result. The electronic cigarette is an electronic product which consumes a lot of current for only an instant. Due to the limitation of the battery capacity of the electronic cigarette, a user can continue to use the electronic cigarette only after the battery is charged.
At present, most of the electronic cigarette charging apparatus employ an elastic sheet electrode as the charging electrode, which has a smaller contact area with the electronic cigarette battery rod. Therefore, the electronic cigarette charging apparatus needs to fix the electronic cigarette via the locking glue when charging the latter, so as to prevent the electronic cigarette from inclining during the charging process which may result in instable charging current. In such a way, additional locking glue is needed for fixing the electronic cigarette when producing the electronic cigarette charging apparatus by the manufacturers, which not only increases the cost, but also greatly affects the stability of the charging process as the frequent press of the metal elastic sheet would fatigue it and finally fail it.